Durarara!! Cover Song Collection
The Durarara!! Cover Song Collection is an eight-volume CD collection of vocal dramas and cover songs by voice actors from the ''Durarara!!'' anime. The individual CDs were first released with volumes of the anime on DVD. The eight cover songs were re-released in 2012 on the Durarawrapping!! -Durarara!! Character Song Collection- album. Volume 1 Durarara!! Cover Song Collection CD "Linda Linda" ''' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「リンダリンダ」＜紀田正臣＞) is the first volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Mamoru Miyano, voice actor for Masaomi Kida. It was released on February 4, 2010, and was enclosed with the limited edition release of the first DVD volume of the anime. The song is by The Blue Hearts; the cover was arranged by Fumiko Harada with composition and lyrics by Hiroto Koumoto. Track List #Special Voice 1:07 #Linda Linda 3:23 Volume 2 ''Durarara!!'' Cover Song Collection CD "Tsugarukaikyou - Fuyugeshiki" ' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「津軽海峡・冬景色」＜平和島静雄＞) is the second volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Daisuke Ono, voice actor for Shizuo Heiwajima. It was released on April 21, 2010, and was enclosed with the limited edition release of the third DVD volume of the anime. The song is by Sayuri Ishikawa; the cover was composed by Sayuri Ishikawa with lyrics by Yuu Aku. Track List #Special Voice 1:54 #Tsugarukaikyou - Fuyugeshiki 3:46 Volume 3 'Durarara!! Cover Song Collection CD "Gakuen Tengoku" ' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「学園天国」＜竜ヶ峰帝人＞) is the third volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Toshiyuki Toyonaga, voice actor for Mikado Ryuugamine. It was released on June 23, 2010, and was enclosed with the limited edition release of the fifth DVD volume of the anime. The song is by Finger 5; the cover was composed by Daisuke Inoue with lyrics by Yuu Aku. Track List #Special Voice 1:33 #Gakuen Tengoku 3:00 Volume 4 'Durarara!! Cover Song Collection CD "Tsuppari High School Rock'n Roll (Toukou Hen)" ' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「ツッパリHigh school Rock'n Roll(登校編)」＜門田京平＞) is the fourth volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Yuichi Nakamura, voice actor for Kyouhei Kadota. It was released on July 21, 2010, and was enclosed with the limited release of the sixth DVD volume of the anime. The song is by Yokohama Ginbae; the cover composition and lyrics were by Yoshiyuki Tamiya. Track List #Special Voice 1:25 #Tsuppari High school Rock'n Roll (Toukou Hen) 2:16 Volume 5 'Durarara!! Cover Song Collection CD "Toki o Kakeru Shoujo" ' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「時をかける少女」＜園原 杏里＞) is the fifth volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Kana Hanazawa, voice actor for Anri Sonohara. It was released on September 22, 2010, and was enclosed with the limited edition release of the eighth DVD volume of the anime. The song is by Tomoyo Harada; the cover composition and lyrics were by Yumi Matsutoya. Track List #Special Voice 1:55 #Toki o Kakeru Shoujo 3:51 Volume 6 'Durarara!! Cover Song Collection CD "DIAMONDS" ' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「DIAMONDS<ダイアモンド>」＜岸谷新羅＞) is the sixth volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Jun Fukuyama, voice actor for Shinra Kishitani. It was released on November 24, 2010, and was enclosed with the limited edition release of the 10th DVD volume of the anime. The song is by PRINCESS PRINCESS; the cover was composed by Kaori Okui with lyrics by Kanako Nakayama. Track List #Special Voice 1:10 #DIAMONDS 4:52 Volume 7 'Durarara!! Cover Song Collection CD "Subarashii Hibi" ' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「すばらしい日々」＜折原臨也＞) is the seventh volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Hiroshi Kamiya, voice actor for Izaya Orihara. It was released on December 22, 2010, and was enclosed with the limited edition release of the 11th DVD volume of the anime. The song is by UNICORN; the cover composition and lyrics were by Tamio Okuda. Track List #Special Voice 1:40 #Subarashii Hibi 4:10 Volume 8 'Durarara!! Cover Song Collection CD "Rouge no Dengon" ' (デュラララ！！カバーソングコレクションCD「ルージュの伝言」＜セルティ ストゥルルソン) is the eighth volume of the cover song collection, with vocals by Miyuki Sawashiro, voice actor for Celty Sturluson. It was released January 26, 2011, and was enclosed with the limited edition release of the 12th DVD volume of the anime. The song is by Yumi Arai and gained popularity when it was used as the opening for ''Kiki's Delivery Service. Track List #Special Voice 1:42 #Rouge no Dengon 3:11 Category:Music